1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a small watercraft, and in particular to a shock-absorbing apparatus for a small watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercrafts have become popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is sporting in nature; it turns swiftly, is easily maneuverable, and accelerates quickly. Personal watercraft today commonly carrier one rider and one or two passengers.
A relatively light weight, small hull of the personal watercraft defines an engine compartment below a rider's area. An internal combustion engine frequently lies within the engine compartment in front of a tunnel formed on the underside of the watercraft hull. The internal combustion engine commonly powers a jet propulsion device located within the tunnel. An impeller shaft commonly extends between the engine and the propulsion device for this purpose. Such small watercraft today are capable of traveling at high rates of speed.
Riders often experience noticeable vibrations, shocks and bumps as the relatively light-weight small hull travels quickly across a body of water. These jarring movements are acerbated as the watercraft meets waves and wakes on the water. The resultant rough ride contributes to rider fatigue.
Many riders also jump their watercraft off of wakes and waves. The landing, however, severely jars the rider, especially if the watercraft lands bow first. The rider conventionally must absorb all of the impact by using his or her legs and arms.